Persona Non Deutschland
by thatpandabitca
Summary: Germany decides to stay with Italy for a while, as to better protect him. But Italy is a slob and this provokes our German to clean his house! This is the story of Germany remembering who he is .
1. Chapter 1 Ludwig's Spring Cleaning

Persona non Deutschland

Chapter 1

Ludwig's Spring Cleaning

One morning, after his training exercises, while Feliciano slept, Ludwing decided he would do some Spring Cleaning on Feliciano's house. He was a little confused how he even got by with a house so disorganized. His own house had been done back in April and here it was July! When he had come to live with Feliciano he had been so _distracted _that he hadn't really noticed the mess.

He was already forming battleplan as he made his way to the attic, armed to the teeth with cleaning supplies. Climbing the rickety pull down stairs with a feather duster between his teeth, he made it to the top then almost fell back down the stairs bckwards at what he saw, suppressing a not-so-manly shriek. In the attic he had stumbled upon a small family in very outdated clothing in as much shock as he was.

"Oh for the love of-! War's over, you can go home now!" he sighed, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

As they left, Ludwig took a deep breath and briefly rubbed his temples for a few moments before starting his work. As he fnished up, he gathered his supplies together before lugging them down the stairs again carefully. Now that the attic was finished he could move things up there to be stored with no worries.

Now on the second floor, Ludwig made short work of the smaller bedrooms and bathrooms, cleaning with efficiency and speed. A few rooms took some organization, such as Felciano's room of shoes , but the cleaning was mostly painless.

Since his strudel was still asleep, Ludwig skipped their room for now and decided to rest briefly for lunch. He knew that he could not be allowed too much slack for he would not allow it of his men. Balancing his cleaning supplies he made it down the stairs to the kitchen, leaving his supplies by the entry way. As he cleaned up he made his battle plan on the lowe half of the house deciding to start at the back.

Half way through his light lunch, and second mug of beer, Feliciano stumbled into the kitchen, having almost tripped on the cleaning supplies outside the entrance somehow. Ludwig glanced up from his newspaper and seeing his beloved wurst got the the warmest look in his eyes.

"Ah, finally out of bed I see. Did you sleep well?" he questioned as Feliciano took a seat next to him at the breakfast nook.

Feliciano answered him sleepily, "I was dreaming about mountains of pasta when Ivan appeared and ate it all, swinging his vodka bottlle around wildly. It was really scary! When I woke up and you weren't there I had to come find you!" Feliciano smiled warmly, taking his blonde lover's hand in his.

Ludwig returned Feliciano's warm smile with his own and replied "I would never go far without you." And it was was true, for Ludwig loved him deeply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my cleaning duties." He gave his love a kiss before rising from his seat.

"Cleaning duties?" Feli questioned. "My house wasn't that bad and if you clean it I won't be able to find anything!" he whined from his seat.

"You pasta head! This place is so disorganized and and filthy! How do you expect to ever have a strong defense with your house in such a state?!" he roared.

"WAAAAAAAAAH" was all that Feli could say, clearly under some distress.

"There, there, my little pint of lager," he cooed, realizing how much he upset his love. "Why don't you go Kiku's house and when I am finished I will send for you and when we return I will show you where I put everything?" Ludwig loved Feliciano but would rather he stayed out of the way while he cleaned.

"Ok, but I will miss you a lot," Feliciano sniffed sadly. Ludwig knew he would. As he watched his love leave, Ludwig knew he would miss him as well, though their time apart would be short.

* * *

After procrastinating forever, I decided to rewrite this and actually finish it, with encouragement from my friend. I hope that this version is better than the last and I promise to type up the other chapters as soon as I have a chance. Please review and thank you for reading. :D


	2. Chapter 2 Ludwig's Discovery

Persona non Deutschland

Chapter 2

Ludwig's Discovery

By starting in the back, Ludwig ended up in Feli's garage. He found that it held many scooters and fancy cars. _None of them very practical _Ludwig thought to himself. Fortunately the garage had enough space to arrange everythig neatly and to his mild suprise, it wasn't that messy.

His task there complete, he moved on to the other rooms on the ground floor, one of which puzzled him greatly. The door was a normal doorbut when he opened it, he found a goat tied a post at the side idly munching grass. Stretched out before him, Ludwig saw, was a railroad track. He had no idea where it went, or how it was concealed, for that matter. He really wanted to see where the track went but not wanting to get distracted, decided to ask Feliciano about it later.

The next on his list of tasks, after he had finished a few smaller rooms, was the fairly large kiten and oh what a mess it was. Feli loved to cook and Ludwig loved his cooking, but Ludwig liked the mess he often left behind. At lunch Ludwig had made no mess, save for the plate from his sandwhich and his mug from the beer. Cleaning and organizing this room took longer than expected but in the end he was satisfied. A little confused about the large walk in cooler full of cheese, but satisfied. In the wine cellar, he had arranged all of the wine by years instead of type and that alone took him an hour.

Leaving the kitchen behind him, the next room Ludwig entered had apparently been an art room, though it looked as though it had been untouched for some time. A thick layer of dust coated everything in the room, a few easles stood there, their unfinished paintings held frozen in time. A few had sheets draped over them. Along the back wall, a few larger finished paintings were kept, as well as a few large crates with smaller paintings. Ludwig looked through them as he had th others, admiring Feliciano's work.

The last crate he looked through appeared to be some of Feli's older works. These paintings were cute and certainly not lacking in talent, he mused. All except one. It was drawn instead of painted and he could tell it was not one of his love's works because, though it was clearly drawn by a child, it was terrible.

Ludwig peered at it closely. It appeared to be a bunny, one that matched a similar drawing done by Feli. It seemed so familiar to him, a memory he couldn't quite grasp. As to why, he had no clue. He hadn't met Feliciano until they were both older. Suddenly, he found it hard to breathe. He hurried from the room to the staircase catching his breath when he got to the bottom. He decided to collect his darling from Kiku's, even though he wasn't done yet.

He felt lost withiout Feliciano and perhaps he could also provide answers. Feliciano greeted him at the door with a kiss, much to Kiku's blushing amusement. Just seeing Feliciano again made Ludwig feel calmer As they broke their embrace, Ludwig gave the customary bow to Kiku.

"Thank you again for keeping while I was busy. I hope he wasn't too much."

Kiku replied in his quiet manner, "After I convinecd him that you still loved him and gave him somethig to do, he was himself again."

After a few more words, they departed, leaving Kiku in peace once more. On the trip home, Ludwig recounted what he had found.

"I don't know why it seemed so familiar and and not knowing is driving me crazy." he admitted.

"It was long ago, don't feel bad that you can't remember. I can't remember anything a lot of the time!" Feliciano exclaimed as they finally reached the door of his house.

"I love you." said Ludwig, kissing him gently. "Go on inside now, I must go visit my brother, he may have answers."

"I love you too," replied Feli, heading inside. "Be safe," he whispered, watching him go.

* * *

Finally delivered the second chapter! I apologize that they're so short. D: Please review and thank you for reading! More chapters to come! :D


	3. Chapter 3 Ludwig's Visit

Persona non Deutschland

Chapter 3

Ludwig's Visit

Ludwig's visits with his older but smaller brother were usually painful. Though they lived with eachother, they rarely saw eachother and both were fine with that.

Fortunately, Gilbert was home, drinking as usual. Walking in, Ludwig found him in the kitchen with Erzsébet drinking his usual beer.

"Brother! Come have a drink with us!" he demanded, patting the chair at the head of the table.

Wanting to get on his good side, Ludwig took a seat greeting Erzsébet "Hello, Erzsébet, how are you?"

"Very well." she replied, grinning at him. " How are you and the little Italian?"

We are fine, thank you, but he is what I've come to talk to my brother about tonight," Ludwig replied.

"Trouble in paradise? " sneered Gilbert, taking a gulp from his mug of beer then standing to retrieve a mug from his brother.

Ludwig jumped to his feet. "I just said we were fine, dammit!"

"Calm down, bro, I was only teasing." Gilbert replied, coming back to the table with the beer mug in hand. Handing it to Ludwig, they both sat down. Erzsébet had to control her laughter.

"Do you remember when I was young, anything at all?" asked Ludwig.

"I remember you were just as big a loser as you are now." Gilbert replied.

Ignoring the comment that he made Ludwig asked, "Do you remember anything about a painting?"

"Look, I spent a lot of time being awesome and looking after this one," he replied, nodding towards Erzsébet. "I didn't spend a lot of time with you."

"And you didn't look after me! I looked after myself!" exclaimed Erzsébet. At this Gilbert only snickered to which Erzsébet rolled her eyes.

"Look," said Gilbert "I only remember you living at Roderich's house under a different name: Holy Roman Empire."

All at once, a few of his memories came back. The little girl he fell in love with. Drawing terrible pictures with her. When he left and couldn't come back to her. The push broom she gave him... THE PUSH BROOM! Jumping from his seat he thanked his brother profusely and dashed from the room.

"Huh, what's gotten into him?" questioned Erzsébet.

"Beats me." replied Gilbert, taking a drink from his almost empty mug.

Ludwig dashed to the nearest closet, almost tripping on the hall rug. Thanks to his anal retentiveness, the room was neat and organized. He was able to find what he was looking for with ease.

"Herr stick." he muttered to himself. He had kept it for so long but never knew why. Now he knew. What would he tell Feliciano? How would he take it when Ludwig told him he was goig to chase after a girl he knew so long ago? How would he even find her again? Ludwig would have to be brave but his own bravery wasn't the issue. Feli was prone to heartbreak and Ludwig never wanted to be the one that hurt him. He headed out of the storage room and back into the kitchen for more liquid courage.

After many more mugs of beer, he bid Gilbert and Erzsébet farewell, who in turn, wished him luck, and started the journey back to Feliciano's. The journey was made longer by Ludwig's drunkeness but he managed to make it without injury. Opening the door, he stumbled inside and fell flat on his face. Not wanting a simple fall to stop him, he got back on his feet and headed up the stairs."

Once in their room, he shook Feliciano awake. It took him a bit but he finally awoke with a start, and gave him a huge drunken grin.

After he realized who woke him up, he returned the grin and exclaimed "Ludwig! Did you find anything out?

Instead of replying, Ludwig leaned in to kiss him, a kiss that Feliciano happily returned.

"Doitsu, have you been drinking?" Feliciano inquired after he broke the kiss.

Again, Ludwig did not answer, he instead ran his hands up Feli's chest. After a moment he replied "yes."

"Wow, it must have been awful-" Feli was cut off as Ludwig kissed him deeply once more. Feliciano was throughly aroused by that kiss and in a moment had his lover's pants off, planting kisses wherever he could as he pulled Ludwig's tank top off. Feliciano was in awe of his body once more as he had been many times.

_The talk we need to have could wait until tomorrow _thought Ludwig as he climbed into bed to embrace his love once more.

* * *

Ok, so only one more chapter after this. Thank you to those who gave this story a chance and to my friends for inspiring me to write again. Please review and thanks for reading. :3 I promise to bring out the fourth and final chapter as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4 Ludwig's Happy Ending

Persona non Deutschland

Chapter 4

Ludwig's Happy Ending

Ludwig awoke in Feli's arms the next morning. He lay there, thinking about what he learned last night. He had no idea how he was going to bring it up to Feliciano but he knew he had to. It wasn't as though Ludwig was leaving him for this woman, he just needed closure. He had been in the dark for so long, his memory gone. If Feliciano wanted to be in this with him, he could. Ludwig felt that it would be better than to do this alone and that it might stregnthen them as a couple if they did this together.

As Ludwig was deep in thought, he didn't feel Feliciano move a bit as he came to. "Good morning my love." he whispered softly in Ludwig's ear.

Ludwig came out of thought with a start. "G-Good morning," he replied, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat. "Did you sleep well?"

Feliciano nuzzled the top of Ludwig's messy locks. "Mmmmhmmm but it's too early. Can't we go back to sleep for a while?" he whined.

Ludwig repositioned in the bed so he could see Feli's face. "There is something I need to talk to you about. Something pretty seri-"

`"NO! You can't leave me I love you too much. I'll stop eating pasta all the time and try to work out more, I swear!" Feliciano rambled.

Ludwig chuckled and replied "No I'm not leaving you, I could never. This has to do with what I talked to you about yesterday. About my past."

Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me worried there."

Ludwig continued. "Gilbert was barely helpful but he did give me my a name. My old name. With that a few of the memories came rushing back. I remembered a girl and this..." with that, he presented herr stick to Feliciano. "This was once a push broom given to me by the same little girl right before I left to fight in the war. If you are willing, I'd like for you to come with me to find her. This doesn't mean I'll leave you for her. I just want to find out what happened to her."

"Ludwig," Feliciano whispered softly "you don't have to go far. I am that little girl you knew so many years ago. I remember when you pulled off my underpants trying to get me out of the Christmas decorations box or when we drew rabbits together. I thought I'd never see you again." Tears started to well up in his eyes. "I never knew you kept my push broom all these years."

Ludwig's mouth hung open in shock. "You... you're little Italy?! I had forgotten your name. How could I have forgotten? I thought you were a girl all this time! When we fell in love it must not have been chance. We truly were meant to be together." With this, all of his memories came flooding back and he wept into his hands.

Feliciano gathered Ludwig in his arms . "I have always loved you and I always will."

They stayed this way for a very long time, until both of their stomachs began to rumble. They headed to the kitchen hand in hand, Ludwig's cleaning long forgotten. They ate in silence because they felt no need for words. Both could feel the love they shared radiating off eachother.

Eventually, they finished the cleaning together and herr stick was placed in a shadow box and hung on the wall with the two bunny drawings hung above it. They really did live happily ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed my tale. I am such a fan of Chibitalia/HRE that I really wanted to write this but I am prone to being pretty negative when it comes to myself and I thought no one would ever read it. If it wasn't for **missionquestthing **I don't think I would've ever had the courage. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this and I hope to write more FanFiction soon. D: Please review and, as always, thank you for reading. :3

P.S. I'm sorry the chapters were so short. D:


End file.
